A multi-dimensional integrated chip is an integrated circuit having multiple substrates or die which are vertically stacked onto and electrically interconnected to one another. By electrically interconnecting the stacked substrates or die, the multi-dimensional integrated chip acts as a single device, which provides improved performance, reduced power consumption, and a reduced footprint over convention integrated chips. Therefore, multi-dimensional integrated chips provide a path to continue to meet the performance/cost demands of next-generation integrated circuits without further lithographic scaling.